Quédate conmigo
by Narzisseblume
Summary: Levi es abandonado por su 'alfa', deprimido y triste decide alejarse de los recuerdos empezando en un nuevo lugar rodeado de personas cálidas, conflictivas, alegres y de Eren, el rebelde alfa que no acata ordenes, un problema que pronto se convertirá en el suyo. EreRi/Zeke x Levi/Smutt/Contenido Adulto/Omegaverse


[Holaaaa, sí, ya sé. Otro fic, terminaré todos mis trabajos. No pude evitar escribirlo, la idea la tenía escondida en mi cabeza. Bueno, quiero destacar que está historia se maneja por narradores, así que los principales serán: Levi, Eren, Zeke, Mikasa y Armin. Luego vendrán los narradores secundarios, algún personaje que parezca interesante para contar su punto de vista jajaja. Está historia está basada en el mundo Omegaverse. También habrá dos parejas en disputa, porque obvio tiene que haber tensión. Eren x Levi y Zeke x Levi ¿han pensado que toda ese tensión entre los dos es meramente sexual? ¿no? Jajaja, yo sí. En fin, espero que les guste.

Un agradecimiento especial a mi beta: AngelGefallen por hacer esto posible.]

PD. La imagen es de la increíble y talentosa Lena, yo sólo la uso para fines de entretenimiento.

Prólogo

1

 **Levi**

Él dice que todo estará bien, que estas cosas suceden a menudo y que la situación que atravesamos ahora pudo haberse evitado si los registros médicos adecuados hubieran surtido efecto cuando nos los aplicaron. En lugar de eso, él yace sentado a mi lado mirando hacia la ventana que da a la avenida 57. La gente avanza en pasos rápidos, sin mirarse a los ojos, ocupados en sus vidas monótonas, aburridas.

Yo hago lo mismo tratando de entenderlo todo. Digiriendo toda la información que me ha dado y buscando donde encauzarlo todo.

No les voy a mentir, la verdad es que me duele mucho lo que está sucediendo. Me duele porque en este momento mi vida se está yendo a la mierda. No de manera literal, esto es real. El dolor que siento me pica debajo de la piel, me acongoja, lacera mi alma, todo esto está matándome por dentro, sin embargo, ante Erwin me muestro sonriente, incluso podría pensarse que no está partiéndome el corazón su decisión.

―Levi. ―La voz de Erwin resuena en nuestro impoluto silencio. Los dos con las miradas perdidas.

―Erwin ―le respondo en voz baja, casi como no queriendo la cosa.

―Lo lamento mucho. No quería que esto pasara.

―No te preocupes Er ―no quiero decirle así, pero ya estoy acostumbrado ―lo sabíamos, tú y yo no éramos destinados.

―Sabes bien que yo no creía en eso…

―Y, sin embargo, sucedió, ¿no? Tu omega está en otra ciudad.

Resulta que hace un mes Erwin tuvo un accidente de trabajo y paró en el hospital más cercano. Le realizaron exámenes médicos –los de rigor – y entonces los resultados coincidieron con otros exámenes olvidados.

Cada alfa y omega de este país tiene que someterse a un examen de valoración llamada "Emparejamiento", que es algo así como una máquina que busca a tu otra mitad. No sé qué criterios usan para ello, si tus resultados no coincidían con ningún alfa u omega quería decir que no tenías destinado y que eras libre de buscar a la persona que tú quisieras. Erwin y yo los hicimos a los veintiuno, la edad legal para que nos los aplicaran.

Tanto Erwin como yo resultamos como _non._ Yo lo conocí a los veintitrés, teníamos derecho después de todo. Un alfa y un omega sin destinados.

Me enamoré de él, y él de mí. Aunque debo decir que Erwin no se mostraba tan apegado a mí, yo lo aducía a su condición de alfa.

Empero luego de ese desastroso mes caí en la cuenta del por qué.

Erwin sí tenía una pareja destinada a kilómetros de aquí. Una bonita omega que esperaba ansiosa su llegada.

― ¿Cómo se llama?

La pregunta que nunca deseé hacerle. Desde que me enteré que sí había una omega para Erwin comencé a ver mí realidad de otra manera y que tal vez no estaba preparado para ser abandonado tan pronto.

―Levi, no vamos a tener esta charla.

Fruncí el ceño, me levanté rápidamente con el corazón golpeando mis costillas y los ojos inyectados en ira.

― ¡Y me dices eso tan campante! ¿Crees que no me duele perderte? ―Bien, perdí los estribos. Estaba desesperado. No quería que Erwin se fuera.

Sus preciosos ojos azules me miraron de un modo que apenas podía explicar. No lo esperaba.

―Levi, por favor cálmate.

― ¡Me pides que me calme cuando estás a punto de dejarme! ―estaba furioso, herido, decepcionado…

Erwin, mi pareja por cinco años me abandonaba. Me dejaba a mí suerte. Y todo porque sus exámenes dieron esos horribles resultados.

―No te estoy dejando… por favor, escúchame: yo te quiero. ―Pero ese _te quiero_ ya no tenía valía para mí.

Erwin no me amaba. Nunca me amó. Sólo me quiso, mucho tal vez. Eso no lo sé. Empero su amor jamás lo tuve. Desde que nos conocimos y empezamos a vivir juntos lo notaba distante, más resignado que conforme. Como si la estadía conmigo no fuese de su total agrado.

Quizá tenía que ver con ese lazo que jamás compartimos. Con el llamado desesperado de su omega. Después de todo, yo no podía exigirle que se quedara, si lo hacía la chica moriría de tristeza y soledad. Y ya habían pasado tantos años esperándolo.

―Erwin, ¿pudiste sentirla alguna vez? ―Mis lágrimas están resbalándome en las mejillas. No podía creerlo, mi propio cuerpo me traicionaba. Dios, soy tan patético. Incluso mi voz suena rota, lastimera. Pido sobras de algo que no he tenido nunca.

Erwin baja la mirada y hace de sus manos dos puños poderosos.

―Nunca he dejado de sentirla. ―Me dice con ese tono que supura dolor y otras cosas. No está mintiéndome. Erwin era el único que sufría en silencio.

Tal vez yo me inventé nuestro cuento de hadas perfecto mientras él sentía algo en su interior, algo que le decía que las cosas no iban bien.

―Cada tres meses el calor ascendía a mi cuerpo de tal modo que me sentía afiebrado, cansado, iracundo.

Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Se ponía malo y me exigía que lo dejara en paz porque no quería hacerme daño. Es bien sabido que los omegas y alfas destinados tienen su celo al mismo tiempo. Pero al estar separados sufren mucho, algunos incluso se suicidaban porque no soportaban el calor intenso en sus cuerpos o la ausencia y lo que eso conlleva.

Erwin nunca me decía lo que sentía al cien por ciento. No quería que pensara que todo iba mal aunque era obvio.

―Cuando te tocaba me picaban las manos y me punzaba algo en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

El sexo entre nosotros no fue frecuente. De hecho había largas temporadas en las que no podíamos tocarnos debido a sus dolencias que los médicos relacionaban con una extraña condición que no tenía explicación.

―Entonces siempre estuvo ahí ―dije limpiándome las lágrimas, tratando de empujar mi dolor, mi propio sufrimiento muy lejos de mí.

―Sí, desde que tenía diecinueve. No te lo dije porque no quería asustarte y no era lo correcto. La verdad es que yo no creía en esto de las uniones entre omegas y alfas.

―Pero las hay ―confirmé. Erwin asiente llevado por la culpa y un poco por la nostalgia.

Es por eso que yo no podía sentir su fuerte aroma de alfa como tal. Él estaba siendo reclamado desde la distancia por otra omega de la cual desconozco todo.

―Erwin…, no te vayas ―mantengo una pizca de fe. Erwin levanta la barbilla. Dios, es un hombre guapísimo.

―Lo siento, Levi ―responde luego de tortuosos cinco minutos. ―No puedo hacernos esto.

Y no sé sí se refiere a ella y él, o a nosotros.

Pero duele, duele mucho.


End file.
